


The Honeymoon Phase

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Finger Fucking, Graphic Sex, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Wedding Night, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Nikola on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up right after my Near Misses series. Don't need to have read those to follow this, but might not get all the references.

It was a twelve hour plane ride to Italy and then five hours in the car to get to Helen's new villa. She hadn't wanted to go to the one in Capri, they were trying to stay under the radar with SCIU still actively investigating her death. He'd insisted that the new place include vineyards and Helen had definitely delivered. 

Standing in the cool autumn evening, Nikola looked out on the acres of vineyards below him. A winery sat off to his right, next to the main house. It would be perfect for late night trips to get more wine. Helen had made him promise not to drink the entire stock, to which he'd responded that if she didn't want him consuming her precious wine she'd better have a good way to distract him. She'd given him one of her sultry smiles that made certain lower parts of his anatomy ache. 

Helen had that effect on him, always had. Getting him riled up with only a look was one of her favorite past times. Occasionally she did it by accident, but more often than not it was very purposeful. She never complained about what usually happened after she directed one of her looks at him. 

Just the thought made him want her. She'd been most insistent on the plane that they would be waiting to consummate their recent nuptials until they'd arrived at their destination. She claimed it was because she didn't want her wedding night to be in a plane, but Nikola suspected she just wanted to torture him. Though she had been careful not to instigate anything between them. They'd actually had very little contact on the plane, mostly because they both knew that if they touched each other, even innocently, they wouldn't want to stop. 

He'd left her to get freshened up after the long journey, going off to explore the grounds a little. He was pretty sure he'd given her enough time to herself by now. Also, he was tired of waiting. He'd been waiting over a century to be able to call Helen his wife and he wanted to make it official. At this point he was ready to shove her against a wall and take her. He didn't think she'd complain, but he had plans for their first time as man and wife.

Apparently Helen was ready for him, if the trail of clothing leading from the door to their room was any indication. The bedroom door was closed, her delicate lace bra hanging from the doorknob. He didn't bother knocking, knowing she was expecting him. 

Helen was laying completely naked on the bed, like he knew she would be. Her legs tucked under her, her arms propping her head up while she'd been waiting for him. As soon as he opened the door, she'd perked up, dropping her arms to the bed and toying with the silk sheets. The covers were already all piled on the floor, leaving the red sheets exposed. 

"Took you long enough," she complained playfully. 

Nikola raised an eyebrow at her, moving further into the room. 

"You're a bit over dressed, Mr. Tesla."

She unfolded her legs, stretching them out behind her. Her arms covered her breasts, her position hiding all the good bits. 

"Maybe you should help me get undressed," he threw back.

"Mmm, I'm already quite comfy where I am."

"I can see that," he chuckled. "But you know what I can't see?"

"What would that be, dear?" She replied with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Anything interesting," Nikola told her, already working to unbutton his shirt. 

"I could take that as an insult."

"But you won't."

"Oh really?" Helen laughed. "And what if I do?"

"Then I'd just have to make it up to you."

"And how would you do that?"

She was smiling at him, her eyes the only thing giving away her lust. Nikola moved around the bed and she didn't turn her head to follow him. Instead she collapsed her arms, resting her head on them, hiding her face. She stretched languidly, wiggling her hips and butt at him. Nikola laughed, flinging his shirt onto the ground and crawling up the bed towards her. 

He started at her ankles, wrapping his hands around them and sliding up her legs. He massaged the muscles, feeling them relaxed and pliant under his hands. Helen hummed happily when his lips started to follow his hands. 

When he got to the top of her legs, he moved to her neck, sweeping aside the mass of dark hair and nuzzling the soft skin. Helen giggled as he nipped playfully at the smooth column of skin. He let his hands rest lightly on her hips, working his mouth down her spine with slow kisses. 

Helen let out a giant breath of air, shuddering as he moved lower. She actually squealed when he nipped at each perfect globe of her delicious derriere. 

"Nikola!" She giggled, turning over. 

"Yes, oh wife of mine?"

She was still smiling as she ran her hands across his naked torso. Her left hand stopped over his heart, Helen staring glassy eyed at the rings sparkling on her finger. 

"Husband and wife," Nikola said softly.

"I never thought I'd marry," she confessed. "At least not after..."

"Shhh," he interrupted. "I don't want you thinking of any other man besides me in our wedding bed."

"Never, Niko," she assured, using her right hand to pull him down for a searing kiss.

"Want to know what I 'am' thinking about?" Helen asked breathlessly a few minutes later.

"Something naughty, I hope," he replied, nipping at her lips.

"Would I think such things?" 

"We both know your mind is very firmly planted in the gutter, you little minx," Nikola accused.

"Only where you're concerned, love."

"Good to know."

Fisting his hand in her thick hair, he kissed her like he'd devour her. Helen moaned, her legs wrapping around his hips, trying to pull him closer. 

"I was thinking," Helen tried between kisses, but Nikola didn't want to talk.

Finally Helen flipped them, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists. She smiled down at him, heat in her eyes. 

"I was thinking," she repeated. "That my husband might enjoy coming in my mouth."

"You're married??" Nikola asked in mock surprise.

"Niko," Helen chastised, slapping his chest. 

Letting go of his wrist gave Nikola an advantage. Sitting up, he sent her sprawling backwards on the large bed. He followed her quickly, covering her body with his. Helen glared up at him.

"You said if I wanted on top I'd have to fight you for it," Nikola pointed out.

"Bastard," she accused.

Dipping his head, he sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth. Helen's back arched and she made a happy noise in the back of her throat. Rolling his tongue over the hardening point, Nikola let his teeth sharpen as he grazed them across the rounded flesh. 

"I also remember you challenging me to find creative places to bite you."

"Are you seriously turning down a blow job?" She teased. 

"How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening," she replied suspiciously.

"I'll even let you be on top," he offered. 

She cocked her head at him, waiting for him to continue.

Locking his knees tightly to her hips and grabbing her wrists, Nikola rolled them so that she was on top of him again. Helen huffed, running her hand through her hair to get it out of her face. 

"What are you planning, Nikola?"

"Turn around," he instructed. 

A wide smile spread across her face as she caught on. She gave him a quick kiss and then did as he said. He helped her remove his pants by lifting his hips off the bed. Once he was sufficiently unclothed for her, Helen crawled backwards to position herself over him. 

He could see she was already wet. Gently, he spread her legs a little wider before pulling her down to his waiting mouth. The first long swipe of his tongue across the engorged flesh had the taste of her exploding on his tongue. 

Her own mouth on his erection was secondary, Nikola trying to focus solely on her. It was more challenging then it sounded. The things she could do with her tongue, the way she sucked on him, it made his hips twitch and pulled moans from his throat. The noises were muffled by Helen's slick folds, but he couldn't help most of them. 

Nikola made her come first, Helen grinding herself desperately against his face until he couldn't breath. It was the sweetest of tortures. He'd gladly trade the need for air to keep his mouth on her longer, to prolong her pleasure just a few more seconds. 

He only gave her a minute to recover, and himself to catch his breath, before diving back in. She practically twitched against his invading tongue, but he was persistent. His own pleasure was climbing higher and he didn't want to give in yet. 

"Nikola, stop being a gentleman and just come already," Helen admonished after awhile. 

"Not yet," Nikola mumbled, using his fingers in place of his mouth for a few seconds.

"I like it when you come in my mouth, Niko," she husked, sliding her tongue up the length of him. 

Nikola grunted, hips bucking involuntarily.

"I want you to come now so that you'll last longer when the real fun begins," she told him, sucking the tip of him back inside her mouth and scraping her teeth gently against him as she let him go. 

"I can last all night, dear," Nikola boasted.

"I know you can," Helen soothed. "And I want you too. Please, Nikola. Come for me?"

Nikola sighed, trying to focus past the intense pleasure she was giving him. He tried to reach for her, to pull her back down to his mouth, but Helen scampered out of his reach.

"Hey!" Nikola complained, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at her. 

"No more pussy for you until you come for me," Helen told him sternly.

"That's hardly fair," Nikola pouted.

"Come in my mouth, Nikola. On my tongue. Down my throat. Fill my mouth with your cum," Helen said in a sexy pleading tone. 

"Fuck, I love it when you talk like that."

Her lips twitched up in a knowing smile.

Nikola shuffled up the bed, propping his back against the headboard. 

"I want to watch," he told her. 

Helen didn't reply, simply crawled to him and settled between his legs. She ran her fingers over him lightly, licking her lips. Rising up, she held his eyes as she took him back into her mouth. She never broke eye contact as she slowly took all of him in. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until her lips brushed his balls and it all came out in a rush. Her eyes were full of so much heat that it was impossible to look away. Those big blue orbs stared at him as he hit the back of her throat over and over. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nikola panted, losing control quickly. 

His hand reached out, fisting in her hair to shove her harder down on him. Helen let him, speeding up her rhythm. 

"Shit," Nikola hissed as he exploded down her throat. 

Helen stayed attached to him, sucking him dry. When she was finished she crawled up into his lap. Nikola was still panting, his head back against the head board and his eyes closed. 

Gentle fingers traced across his face, wiping strands of hair off his sweaty forehead. Soft lips brushed against his. Nikola kissed her back lazily. 

"Good?" Helen teased.

"Very," Nikola replied even though he knew it wasn't necessary. 

"I've wanted to do that since we boarded the plane."

"I wouldn't have stopped you."

"I know. But isn't it better now that we're here and alone and have all night?"

"I suppose. I think it would have been just as good on the plane and certainly would have made the time pass more quickly."

Helen laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling against him. Nikola held her, running his hands up and down her bare back. 

"You know, there's something I've been thinking about since before the ceremony," Nikola said after awhile. 

"What's that?"

"You saying you wanted me to bite the inside of your thigh while you came on my fingers."

"Oh that," Helen said, trying to sound casual. 

"I know my refractory period is good, but even I need a few minutes to get back up and running. So to speak."

Helen snorted. 

"But in the mean time..." Nikola trailed off. 

"I had the housekeeper put red sheets on the bed so that the blood wouldn't show as bad," Helen confessed. 

"How forward thinking of you, my darling wife."

"I think its going to take a little while for me to get used to you calling me your wife."

"Well I'll have to say it as often as possible to help you get acclimated."

"I think you just like the sound of your own voice sometime."

Nikola shrugged, not bothering to deny it. 

He moved them so that Helen was against the headboard, lowering himself down between her spread legs. Her fingers stroked through his hair tenderly. 

He could see that she had cooled down, but he planned to change that. Running his hands up her thighs, Nikola kissed over her femoral artery. He let his teeth grow and ran the razor sharp points across her skin. Helen gasped, shuddering. 

His fingers played between her legs, teasing her until she was wet again. Finally he slid a finger inside her. Helen rocked against him, letting him know she wanted more. He gladly complied, adding another digit. She tightened around him, internal muscles contracting rhythmically. 

A flush was creeping down her neck to her chest. A fine sheen of sweat glistened between her breasts. It was so distracting that Nikola just had to raise up and lick at it. Helen moaned, thrusting her chest towards him. He was tempted to stay there, lick and suck at her chest until she came, but that wasn't the plan. He consoled himself with the knowledge that there was plenty of time for that later.

Helen actually whimpered when he moved away from her chest. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back as her hips moved against his hand. Nikola let his transformation partially take over. He was careful to keep his talons sheathed, not wanting to harm Helen. Running his nose along the inside of her thigh, he could smell the blood just under the surface of her skin. He waited until the pitch of her moans went up an octave before sinking his fangs into her femoral artery. 

Helen moaned, bucking and writhing as she came for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen's thigh trembled against Nikola's lips as he drank from her. He could practically taste her pleasure in her blood. Not wanting to take too much, Nikola swiped at the puncture wounds with his tongue. His saliva would help stop the bleeding, there would still be a mark, but Helen wouldn't bleed out from it. 

Running his tongue from the bite up her thigh, he took a quick swipe between her legs. Helen jerked, still sensitive. It was tempting to continue, but he was fully hard again and desperate to be inside her. 

Holding her by the waist, Nikola dragged her lower on the bed. She didn't fight him, just limply slid down the sheets until she was underneath him. He held himself carefully on his forearms, not wanting to squish her. 

Helen had a goofy grin on her face, her breathing still slightly too fast. Her hair was tussled and fanned out above her from the way he'd dragged her down the bed. She looked so beautiful. He still couldn't believe she'd actually married him. Sometimes he just wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. 

"I have the most beautiful wife," Nikola said softly.

Helen blinked her eyes open, staring up at him fondly.

"You did get rather lucky, didn't you?"

"Me?" Nikola scoffed. "You're the lucky one. How many people can say they married the great Nikola Tesla? I'm a world famous genius."

"Well, I would hope none. I better be the only one that can boast such a fact."

"You mean I didn't tell you about the other wives I have hidden away? It must have slipped my mind," Nikola replied, bending down to plant a line of kisses along her neck.

"You better be joking," Helen warned playfully, tilting her neck to give him more access.

He was about to say another witty retort, but Helen grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard enough to steal his breath away. 

Helen's legs wrapped around him, their bodies lining up to rub against each other. They both moaned, Nikola collapsing down on top of her and Helen pulling him closer. They had always worked well together and this was no different. The first time they were together it had been like they'd been lovers for years. Now that they'd had years to learn every nuance of the other's body, they could spin each other out of control in minutes. 

"Helen, I need-" Nikola tried to tell her. 

"Oh god, Nikola. Please," Helen replied. 

Not needing any further invitation, Nikola adjusted his hips until he could slide inside her in one hard move. Helen arched against him, body trembling in pleasure once again. 

He wanted to see her. Lifting up, Nikola watched the pleasure dance across her face. It was in the flush of her cheeks, the roundness of her mouth as she gasped for air, the way her eyes were squeezed tight shut. He traced a finger around the perfect 'O' her lips had formed. Helen caught the finger, drawing it into her mouth to suck on. 

Nikola offered her the second finger and she took it in willingly. Both were still damp with her own arousal from when she'd come on them. Some women were squeamish about tasting themselves on their lover's skin or kissing after coming on their mouth, but not Helen. She sucked greedily on his fingers, her tongue swirling and flicking around them. 

Nikola changed his thrusts to match the rhythm of her sucking, slowing down and speeding up as she did. Helen took it all in stride. She'd speed up until he was pounding into her, then slow down when her muscles began to clench in anticipation of another orgasm. She was using him to tease herself. 

"Change positions," Nikola panted.

Helen released his fingers with a wet pop. She waited until Nikola was flat on his back before moving to straddle him. 

"I want to see you make yourself come by riding me" Nikola told her.

"I was enjoying what we were doing," she replied with a pout.

"If you're going to be in control, you might as well be on top."

"Told you I'd end up on top tonight," she said triumphantly.

"I'm letting you be on top," he pointed out.

"Sure. It has nothing to do with you enjoying watching me ride you."

"Women typically get more pleasure out of the encounter if they're on top and able to control the angle and speed. I'm only thinking of you, dear."

"Is that another way of saying you couldn't get me off yourself with me on bottom?"

"You know that's not true," Nikola replied, letting his eyes fill with heat and his voice drop an octave. 

Helen shivered, making him grin. 

Her hands wandered up his chest, caressing the smooth muscles. Leaning down, she licked first one and then the other nipple, flicking her tongue playfully. Her lips trailed up his chest, over his collar bone, and to his neck. She found his pulse point, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a mark. 

Helen liked to try to mark him, though they always healed within minutes. He could walk away from their most vigorous love making looking exactly the same. Helen would wear the bruises, scratches, and bites for days. He loved seeing the proof of their passion written across her skin, but was secretly sort of glad he could heal his own. 

"What are you thinking about?" Helen whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"How much I enjoy seeing my marks on you after we've had sex."

"Too bad I can't say the same."

"Jealous?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I like seeing your marks on my body too."

"Oh really?"

Helen nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

"Maybe I should give you a couple then, since you like them so much."

"Go ahead," Helen replied, baring her neck to him. 

Nikola growled, lifting his head enough to reach the smooth expanse of skin she was offering. 

Helen squirmed as he sucked just below her jaw. When he pulled away there was a deep red mark on her perfect skin. Helen reached up, fingering the tender area. 

"That one will be there for days."

"I'm nothing if not thorough."

Helen kissed him, slow and long like she'd never get enough of him. Her hips moved minutely, brushing her wetness against his erection. She sighed, rubbing a little more purposefully against him. Her breasts brushed against his chest and he could feel how hard her nipples were. 

When she began to pull away he tried to follow her, but she kept him down with a hand on his chest. Her eyes gave the silent command to stay so he made an effort to relax back into the mattress. It wasn't easy. 

Helen wrapped a delicate hand around him, rising up enough to position him at her entrance. He expected her to go slowly, to ease herself down onto him. But Helen surprised him, as she so often did, by taking him in one hard fast motion. She was suddenly all around him, muscles clenching and releasing along the length of him. Nikola groaned, arching at an almost painful angle from the pleasure of it all. 

"Shhh," Helen soothed, petting his face. 

She sat perfectly still on him, letting them both adjust. When she did finally start moving it was slow circles of her hips. She braced her hands against his chest as she rose up and fell back down. 

Nikola loved to watch her like this. Her thighs strained with the effort of riding him. Her breasts bounced with the movement. Her head was thrown back, her face contorted with pleasure as she concentrated on the task at hand. She was panting, harsh exhalations of breath and ragged gasps. 

The faster she moved, the more her breasts bounced and Nikola found himself transfixed watching them. Reaching up, his hands grabbed at both of them, squeezing harshly. 

"Yes," Helen moaned, nodding her head in encouragement. 

Nikola kneaded the mounds of flesh roughly. He tugged at her nipples until she hissed in pleasure tinged with pain. To sooth the abused little buds, he covered them with his mouth. His tongue caressed the stiff peaks before biting lightly with his teeth. Helen liked a little pain with her pleasure and he was always happy to oblige. 

"N-nikola," Helen stuttered, warning him she was close. 

Releasing her breasts, he lay back down on the bed. He wanted to watch her as she came undone. He waited until she was slamming down on him to thrust his hips up. Helen let out a little sob, her nails racking bright red lines down his chest. 

Nikola growled, not able to hold off his transformation. He was careful not to prick her with his talons, but he didn't try to rein in his vampire. They were moving frantically, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge. 

Helen came first, half choking on a scream as her body bucked wildly against him. By sheer force of will Nikola held off his own orgasm, trying to prolong Helen's as long as possible. She finally slumped on top of him completely boneless. 

Nikola flipped them, pinning her underneath him as he pounded into her furiously. Helen twitched around him, the aftershocks of pleasure still playing through her body. She lay there with her eyes closed, breathing ragged as he took what his body needed. 

He hissed at her, his monster out in full force. Nothing mattered but release. He fucked her as hard as he could, more monster than man at this point. In the back of his mind he wondered if he was hurting her, but the thought was chased away by the pleasure shooting down his spine. 

Helen opened her eyes, staring up at him with so much love swimming through those blue depths that it pushed Nikola over the edge. A growl crawled out of his throat as he came, emptying himself deep inside her. He gave two more hard thrust before collapsing on her. 

She held him as he caught his breath, fingers combing through his hair tenderly. His face was buried against her sweaty neck. The sweet smell of Helen's skin, the tang of sweat, the musk of sex, invaded his heightened senses. 

Her legs were still splayed wide, her arms clinging to him loosely. She started to squirm under him, trying to get more comfortable no doubt. With a huff Nikola rolled off her. He must have really been smothering her because Helen let out a breath of relief when his weight was gone. 

"Did I hurt you?" Nikola asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Helen said with a shake of her head. "Just couldn't breath properly with you on top of me."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

Helen rolled to face him, leaning in to brush her lips lightly across his. She curled around him, snuggling against him until their bodies were pressed together tightly. 

"What do you think? Is our marriage properly consummated now?" 

"It's gonna have to be, I'm not up for another round just yet," Helen replied with a yawn. 

"Did I wear you out?" Nikola teased.

"Like I said, you're nothing if not thorough."

"If I have my way, by the end of the week you'll need a vacation to recover from your vacation."

"Whatever you say, dear," Helen replied sleepily. 

He would have said something else, but he could feel her breathing even out and her body relax as she slipped into sleep. Nikola smiled, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't think of a better way to end their wedding day than holding his wife as she slept. If he had his way, he'd be doing it every night for the rest of their long lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? If you want more, leave reviews!


End file.
